Accidentally in Love
by sinfulysweet
Summary: Eventually a HgDr story, starts with the girls going on a cruise in the caribbean. What could possibly happen on a harmless cruise? A lot more then you'd think. Better than it sounds! Please Read and Review!
1. The Nightmare

**Accidentally in Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

**Chapter 1 – The Nightmare**

_The beautiful girl ran through the dark and forbidding dungeon, trembling with tears running down her face. The dungeon, with its dark stone walls and blood smears were her opinion of hell. She was told to stay above ground, but she couldn't bear to let anyone hurt or worse kill her love, but that failed. She had never felt so much pain in her life. The lost of love, was enough to drive any one crazy. _

The girl gulped, and continued to run even though it pained her to leave HIM behind, even though there was no use helping him. After all he was already dead. The girl ran her fingers through, her long curly brown hair, thinking of him, and the times they shared before this. So what if she wasn't what his family considered 'perfect'. Nobody deserved this kind of pain. The only person as close to him as she, was his sister, but she was dead too.

The girl suddenly collapsed, giving up all possible hope. Nothing could be done. Then she slowly looked up and saw the man she had come to despise. She stared into his hateful blue eyes. He looked smug, even though he just did the unthinkable! Murdering his two children. Those blue eyes.just like HIS eyes! The girl's lip trembled, but she tried to look brave, "You can kill me, but you can NEVER change what you did, you monster!"

The wicked man smiled full of malevolence, "Shut up, mudblood! You and my foolish son and daughter got what they deserved."

The girl braced herself as she heard that horrible curse being muttered from the man's lips, "Avada Kedavra!"

Green light filled everything, and pain shot through the girl's body. Even though she was on the brink of death she retorted, "All in the name of love.."

Hermione Granger woke up immediately. She felt a cold sweat break out on her forehead. Hermoine shuddered. How she hated that cursed nightmare that came to haunt her every single night. Even though she constantly tried to tell herself it was just a dream, it awoke her with horror every single night.

Hermione groaned and rolled over to check her digital clock. It said: 4:00 AM. Hermoine sat up cursing to herself, "The one night when I need decent sleep, I need to be awoken by some stupid nightmare."

She needed the sleep, for today was the day that she, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, and Padma were going on their trip. They were going on a cruise in the Caribbean, _muggle style_. No magic what-so-ever was going to be used or seen (not that they could anyway, being under-age). They were meeting at the airport at 10 am for the flight. (a/n: I'm not sure how long it would take to get from London to Florida but I'm guessing its around 7 hrs? and its about a 5 hr time difference.. yeah you do the math…).

Hermoine looked back over at the clock. 4:30. She shook her head, and gave up hope of anymore sleep. She slowly got out of bed and began to look through all her schoolbooks. Hermoine loved school and to read. Her two best friends, Harry and Ron, may have found this annoying, but Hermoine loved them anyway.

She sighed deeply lost in thought. Hopefully this year no ones life would be in danger, like her past years at Hogwarts. Maybe this year would be peaceful and calm. However, if Harry Potter was your best friend. That wasn't possible.

Hermoine got up and walked in the blue and white tiled bathroom. She stared in the mirror and began to brush her curly chestnut hair. She changed quite a bit over the summer. Her hair was not longer bushy. It was now straight and had a few layers in the front that framed her sparking brown eyes well. She also wasn't as boyish, she was curvier. She also lost her huge front teeth. Well, they've been gone since the 4th year. Hermoine grinned. She actually felt pretty.

After doing her morning routine which consisted of taking a shower, brushing her teeth (and flossing of course!), and then blow-drying her hair, she stepped back out into her room and looked for an outfit to wear. "Well, Florida's much warmer than here, so maybe a t-shirt with jeans. But plane's are kind of cold…I'll take a jacket." She ended up wearing an off the shoulder, form-fitting brown shirt, white jeans, and a brown belt. (a/n: I stole this outfit from one of my friends .. ok I'll shut up now…) She glanced at the clock again, 6:00am. Sighing, she pulled out her suitcase and started filling it with clothes.

I turned on my stereo which my iPod was hooked up to. Browsing through the songs quickly, I came across one of my favorites. I began singing along with it as I folded my clothes into the suitcase.

"So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love"

Just as the song ended, her cell phone started ringing. She picked it up and cautiously turned it on.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Hermione?"

"Ginny? I didn't know you had a phone, let alone know how to use it."

"Please, I've been in Muggle Studies like forever plus you know how dad is obsessed with muggles."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Anyway, I was wondering if you could give me a ride there, to the airport I mean. Mainly because mum and dad don't know how to get there."

"How would you get to my house? Floo?"

"Yeah probably."

"Alright, that's fine with me. My parents are going to drop me off since it makes no sense to leave my car there for a week. Alright well come to my house around 10:00?"

"Okay, I'll see you then. Bye!"

"Bye."

As soon as she put the phone back on her bed there came a sharp knocking at the door. "Why is this morning so busy? First I wake up at ungodly hours of the morning, Ginny calls, and now this?" she muttered as she headed for the door.

As soon as she opened the door she screamed at what she saw.

**A/N: What do you think? I'm trying not to be cliché and try something new but I don't know if you guys like it or not. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please Review! It would mean a lot to me (insert smiley face here) hehe**

Sinfulysweet


	2. Friends Forever

**Accidentally in Love**

**Shout outs to: kel-warrior-goddezz, BlackRose581, and last but not least Gina Santangelo. I really appreciate your reviews!**

**Chapter 2 – The Enchantment part 1**

_As soon as she opened the door she screamed at what she saw._

"Nick, you freak! Go away!" I said jokingly.

Nick's my next door neighbor. He's the same age as I am (16) and is the definition of gorgeous. When I opened the door, there he stood with this really scary mask over his face. He pulled it off to reveal his smiling face.

"I couldn't let you leave without a hug!" he said. We've been friends forever and his trademark is a hug. Honestly he gives the best hugs, I could probably melt in his arms. "And of course my goodbye gift."

"You know I'm only going to be gone for a week right?"

"Yeah, but once you get back, you'll be leaving for school a couple days later and I'm not going to be there."

"What? Where are you going?"

"Camp."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well, here," he handed me a small box. "Open it!"

I took the small parcel from his hands. Shaking it slightly first, I opened it. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I'd ever seen. It had kind of a thick chain and a heart pendant. Okay, so it sounds pretty plain, but there was something about it that made it seem perfect.

"Turn it over," he said.

I turned it over and there were words engraved on it. Looking closer I saw what it said:

Nick and Mione

Friends Forever

"Aww it's so cute, thank you soooo much!" I said jumping to hug him. 'Yeah, that's all we'll ever be: friends.' I thought.

"Well, I got to go get ready, I'm leaving soon for camp."

"Yeah, and I'm leaving for Florida soon."

"Well, I guess I'll see you."

"Yeah, see you."

With one last hug goodbye he left. It was sad to see him leave. All summer we had been hanging out together. Finally it was the last two weeks of the summer and we weren't going to see each other at all until next summer. Sadly, I put on the necklace. 'Perfect fit' I thought.

Suddenly there came a crash from downstairs. "Mione, honey, could you come down here for a minute?" came my mother's voice from downstairs.

"Sure just a second."

I ran downstairs and burst into laughter. There laying sprawled across the floor was Ginny and what looked like her million pieces of luggage.

"Hey there Mione. Uh, sorry about the mess. I'm not used to flooing with luggage." She grinned sheepishly.

"It's alright, don't worry about it."

"Ready to go?" Ginny asked looking ready to burst with excitement.

"Um I just have to finish packing. Wanna come upstairs and help? You can leave your stuff here if you want."

"Sure! I'd love to!"

An hour and a half later, after much screaming, laughing, and useless stuff, Ginny and Hermione were getting into the car to go to the airport.

"I'm so excited! Aren't you Mione? A whole week on a cruise ship in PARADISE! We're gonna get great tans, meet cute boys-"

"Slow down there, tiger. We're not even at the airport yet."

"I know but how can you be so calm?"

"This is ME you're talking to…" I grinned at her. 'Maybe I shouldn't have let her eat that much sugar…'

Once they got to the airport, they frantically looked for Lavender, Parvati, and Padma.

"Maybe they got lost, you know how those girls are," Ginny suggested.

I shot her a knowing look. "That's mean Ginny."

"I know but-"

"MIONE! GINNY!"

We turned to see the three girls running towards us.

"Speak of the devil..." Ginny murmered.

"Come on, come on, let's go already!" Lavender said, grabbing my arm and started pulling me inside.

I rolled my eyes and allowed myself to be dragged towards the boarding gate. (a/n: i'm skipping all of the security stuff cause it would take too long.)

"AH! WHAT'S THAT!" Parvati screamed.

"What's what?" I asked, looking to where she was pointing. Immediatly i started to laugh.

"What's so funny Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Its-its- just t-the plane!" I stammered. I was still laughing really hard.

"Oh, it looked like it was going to crash into the building!" Parvati defended herself, looking kind of embarrassed.

"oo, look who's here..." Padma said.

All of us turned to look at where Padma was looking. Lavender and Parvati immediatly shreiked. Ginny's face stayed neutral, although she did have a hint of a smirk on her face. I, on the other hand, just groaned.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I really appreciate those of you who reviewed, it meant a lot to me smiley face I hope you guys liked the chapter! Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please Review!**


	3. Guess Who

**Accidentally in Love**

**Shout Outs to:**

**Gina Santangelo-** He's coming back in later chapters, but not for a while. Besides, I can't give away the _entire _story now can I?

**Allamericangirl101-** yay! I'm glad you like it!

**Itry-** yeah I get annoyed with peoples stories that have bad grammar…the power of spell check! Hehe I was going to have Parvati/Padma/Lavender be like OMG ITS DRACO and I think I'm still going to do that, cause its like something they would do.. or in my mind they would do. But anyway, your review did help! When I see reviews I'm like 'yayy! People read my story!" hehe alright well I hope you like this chapter!

**Kel-warrior-goddezz**- you're half right.. I dunno about getting candy, wouldn't getting draco be better? Hehe I wish…

Chapter 3 – The Enchantment part 2 

_"oo, look who's here..." Padma said._

_All of us turned to look at where Padma was looking. Lavender and Parvati immediately shrieked. Ginny's face stayed neutral, although she did have a hint of a smirk on her face. I, on the other hand, just groaned._

"It's the Slytherin boys!" Lavender whispered.

It was true. Five gorgeous guys sitting not too far away from where we were standing. Blaise Zambini, Max Robinson, Justin Langley, Jack Burns, and Draco Malfoy, all in Slytherin.

"I wonder if they're on the same flight that we are," Ginny wondered.

"Well, unfortunately they are," I said. "They're sitting in the waiting area for our flight."

"This is great! I wonder if they're going on a cruise too! I hope it's the same one we're going on!" Parvati said excitedly.

"Let's go over and ask! Come on you guys!" Padma said, dragging Lavender and Parvati with her.

"That's alright. I'll just stay here with Ginny," I said. I didn't want any trouble right now from the boys.

We watched the three girls waltz over to the boys. I couldn't wait for their reaction.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Draco said.

The other four guys didn't look like they were upset to see the girls. Actually it was quite the opposite. They looked quite pleased to see three beautiful girls coming their way.

"Hey guys, mind if we sit here?" Padma asked seductively.

"Not at all!" Blaise answered.

"Unbelievable! So much for the hating Gryffindors attitude," I muttered. We were standing behind a pillar so the boys couldn't see us just yet.

"Actually Mione, Blaise, Max, Justin, and Jack aren't that bad for Slytherins. It's only Malfoy who's got a thing against muggle borns and Gryffindor and all." Ginny said.

"And how would you know this?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"Well, I talk to them occasionally outside of class. They're really not that bad."

I looked back at them. It looked like they were having a good time. Most of them were talking and laughing.

A voice came on over the intercom. "Now boarding at gate 55, all rows please make your way forward to the door. Thank you."

Ginny and I made our way over to the Slytherin boys and Lavender, Parvati, and Padma. "Come on you guys, we have to go get on the plane," I said.

"Well if it isn't the filthy little Mudblood. Imagine seeing you here," Malfoy sneered.

I just glared back at him.

"Come on, let's go," Ginny said.

Once we were a good distance away from the boys, I let out a frustrated groan. "I had hoped I wouldn't see Malfoy until school started. Guess I can't be that lucky."

"Hey Mione guess what!" Parvati exclaimed. "Draco, Blaise, Max, Justin, and Jack are all going on a cruise too! They said that all of their parents are friends and they got some free tickets and gave it to their kids. I hope it's the same one we're going on," she said dreamily.

**A/N: Okay so I'm having a harder time writing this then I thought I would. I know that was really short and I apologize. I got a good idea from another story that I'm reading. If you guys are interested, I'm going to have some sort of a contest! It would help me out a lot too.. basically it would be who can write the best chapter for the story! It would be the next chapter for this story. Guidelines would be:**

**It would have to make sense with what's already written in the story**

**Can't be more then 5-6 pages in Word**

**Email me the chapter by April 2nd**

**My email is on my profile**

**I was going to have them get to the cruise ship this chapter but I couldn't do it; I'm having some sort of writer's block here. In case you didn't figure it out, I was going to name the ship "The Enchantment". Alright well I hope you guys submit good chapters, it would really help. Besides, you would have the satisfaction of knowing you're a GREAT writer and have your chapter up in this story! Cheesy I know, but I had to make it sound fun right? Well if I don't get any by April 2nd then I'll just write the next chapter myself.**

**Well have fun! Tootles!**

**sinfulysweet**


	4. The Enchantment

**Accidentally in Love**

**Chapter 4- The Enchantment**

_"Hey Mione guess what!" Parvati exclaimed. "Draco, Blaise, Max, Justin, and Jack are all going on a cruise too! They said that all of their parents are friends and they got some free tickets and gave it to their kids. I hope it's the same one we're going on," she said dreamily._

Many hours later, we were all walking off the plane. Warm weather, palm trees and sunny skies welcomed us as we walked off.

"Hm, I wonder where the boys are," Padma wondered aloud.

"As long as I can't see them, then it's far enough away for me," I said icily.

"You should get to know them Mione, they're really nice!" Lavender piped in.

I just glared at her.

"Excuse me miss," I looked ahead at the man that was just saying this to Parvati. "You look lost, could I help point you in the right direction?" It was one of those security guards that helped with navigation around the airport.

"Uhhhh, Mione?" replied Parvati. She looked like a little kid, not sure of what to say in fear of saying the wrong thing.

"We need to get to get our bags and then go to Port Everglades. Could you show us where to catch a taxi or something?" I asked.

"Sure. Just go out those doors," he pointed. "And down the escalater. There is baggage claim and the to the right are a set of doors. Go out those and wait at the curb. Taxis drive by periodically."

"Okay, thanks." I turned to the girls. "Come on! The sooner we get our bags the sooner we get to go to the cruise ship!"

All of their faces lighted up and we all started heading towards Baggage Claim at a faster pace. It's not that I wasn't excited. Endless hours of reading on a cruise ship in the sun sounded like the best way to spend a vacation to me, but I could wait. The sooner we got on the cruise ship also ment endless hours of being on a boat in the middle of the sea with none other than Draco Malfoy.

I had forgotten exactly how many bags Lavender, Parvati, and Padma had brought until I saw the pile of all of our luggage. Ginny and I had each brought one large suitcase and a backpack. Parvati, Padma, and Lavender on the other hand had each brought one large suitcase, one medium sized suitcase, and a duffle bag.

"Uh you guys, you know we're only going to be gone for seven days right?" I asked eyeing the bags.

"I know! I wasn't sure if I brought enough, what with 4 bathing suits, somewhere around 15 different outfits, NOT TO MENTION that since we can't use magic, I had to replace all of my glamour spells with actual muggle make up! That alone took up so much space," Lavender rattled off. Padma and Parvati just stood there nodding and agreeing with what she said.

I just rolled my eyes and walked out the doors to catch a taxi. It seemed like as soon as I stopped at the curb a taxi screeched to a stop right in front of me. I just shrugged and waved the girls over.

"Put your bags into the trunk of the car and get in," I ordered.

"The car looks kind of small, are you sure it's going to fit all of us?" Ginny asked tenatively.

"Well, this one's a van. The normal taxis only seat 4 maximum but this one should fit all of us," I replied.

Once all of us were comfortably seated in the van I turned to the driver. "Port Everglades please."

He stepped on the pedal and we were jolted into the wave of cars speeding by.

About 10 minutes into the drive, the driver asked, "You girls going on a cruise?"

"Yeah!" piped up Ginny from the back.

"Which ship are you going on?" he asked. We had found out earlier that his name was Ryan.

I shuffled through a bunch of papers in my bag and found the stack with the cruise information in it. "The Enchantment," I read.

"I hear that is one of the best ships. It's supposedly really fancy," he said looking kind of envious. "Well here we are: Port Everglades. I'll get out and help you girls with your bags."

When all of our bags were unloaded and put in the designated area we walked into the building in which we would get to the ship through. Since we were still pretty early, there wasn't much of a line to get on the ship.

Thirty minutes later, after we had gone through security and what-not, we were walking onto the platform that connected the cruise ship to the building that we were just in.

All five of us girls just stopped and our jaws dropped once we got inside the ship. To put it basically, the ship was huge. We were on the bottom level, which was supposedly the least fancy. 'If this isn't fancy, then I wonder what is,' I thought.

"Welcome aboard The Enchantment," said a really hott guy that had just walked up to us. I could just hear the other girls swoon. "Here's a packet of everything you need to know such as a schedule of where we are going on this cruise and when we will get there, special events, and things like that." The speech sounded very rehearsed but he still made it sound interesting. "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to come and find me."

"I have a question!" Ginny said.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she just smiled widely.

He laughed. "No I don't."

Ginny smiled even wider. "Good to know."

Little did we know that the Slytherin Boys were standing not too far behind us watching and listen to the whole thing.

"There's no way that we can let this guy steal our girls," Blaise said.

"Since when did they become _our_ girls?" Draco asked.

"You can't deny that they're really hott."

"But they're Gryffindors!" he whined.

"So? School hasn't started yet. They can be whoever we want them to be."

Draco just looked at the five girls swooning over that one guy. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want that guy to 'steal' them away. Not that he liked any of them of course, but what fun would it be if there wasn't someone to annoy during this whole trip?

**A/N: Questions? Comments? Concerns? you know how to get them to me. Please Review!**


	5. Author's Note Don't kill me yet!

**BEFORE YOU KILL ME!**

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've been practically swimming in school work. Good news is that school's out next week and I'll be home free. Bad news is that next week is also finals week. I promise to get the next chapter of this story out soon and update more frequently. You can hold me to that. I'm not going to be in town from 6/26-7/15 so I wont be able to update during that time. Before that though I'll try to get out 2 more chapters. Well I should have the next one up soon. I really appreciate that you guys are being patient.. it'll be here soon!

ALSO! If you guys have any suggestions of what you would like to see in the coming chapters, you can email me any ideas you have. I wont promise I'll add then but I will take them into consideration. Thanks a bunch!


End file.
